Your Hand In Mine, Babe
by Taylaa
Summary: Your Hand In Mine, Babe' is a Nalex/Nelena one-shot based on real events as we know them to be. I added my own ending, with a twist. Based on the song, Stay by Nick Jonas. Nalex. Nelena. NatexAlex. Nate/Alex. Nick/Selena. NickxSelena.


_It's hard to believe,__  
__Where we are now.__  
__Your hand in mine, babe,__  
__Feels right somehow.__  
__The night is so still__  
__so don't make a sound.__  
__Cause its almost perfect,__  
__so, baby, promise you'll never look down._

Nate felt the tears fall as he thought back to a time when he was happy, truly happy. He missed those days. At the time it didn't feel like he was, but now that he thought it through, those were some of his best days.

_Nate watched as Alex turned away from him, his heart racing._

_"Alex, please, don't do this." Nate whispered, his heart shattering as he watched her head shake side to side._

_"Do what, Nate? It's done." Alex whispered back, her face set in a cold glare, her eyes revealing her true pain. _

_"Alex, no, it's not her for me. Please, just help me through this; I can get over her. I promise you that I can get over her." Nate told her, pleading with Alex desperately._

_"It's not me, Nate. Maybe you can pretend it is, but I can't, not anymore. It's time you come to the realization of it too. Bye, Nate..." Alex whispered the last part dejectedly, turning to walk away for the last time._

Nate felt the tears slip through his shut eyes once again, laying on the hotel bed that he had been given for the night. Traveling was wearing him down, but he couldn't find it in him to close his eyes for the night, not with so much emotion pouring from him.

He started scribbling down the words that were pouring from his mind. Hours later, he looked down at the finished product, and couldn't have felt more proud. It was written in so little time, but all of the emotion was coming through in the words, and it was his way of letting loose and saying what he had always held back.

He finally closed his eyes, thinking back on the previous year.

_There had been moments where Nate had thought that maybe Alex was right, maybe Hannah was the girl for him. But they had tried that, and had ruled it out, again. He was happy with her, but not how they used to be. Hannah and Nate used to be this happy, fun couple but now it was serious. He was so focused, and she was so in love with her job. _

_They couldn't handle being apart, and there was some competition with her new love interest. Nate saw the attraction there, and when he didn't feel jealous like he used to, he realized it was really over between them._

_"Hannah, you like him, a lot. So go after him, go chase after Will. I can tell that he likes you too." Hannah had given him a hug and told him to go after __**his**__ true love. _

_Nate had spent weeks thinking about what she meant by that, and his mind kept wandering back to Alex. But it couldn't be that way, because that time in his life was over. Hannah and Alex were gone from his life and it was a time he wasn't sure he could go back to._

Nate felt his eyes opening, when he realized the irony of the situation. He told himself he wouldn't look back anymore; it was a new year.

It was** 2010; the year of no fear.**

He was performing again that night, and he realized Alex would be there. Even after all this time, she still wanted to be close with him. The way he hurt her was harsh, but she left him in pain, too. This was their way of providing closure, but for Nate it only brought back old feelings.

As he stood out on stage, under the bright lights, he tried to be the front man. He tried his all but without his brothers there was some connection with the audience that was missing.

Until he looked out and saw Alex. The minute he looked out and saw her near his family, was the moment his smile grew just a little bit larger and he felt more confident.

She always did bring out the best in him.

He decided that it was time to play his new song, the special meaning behind it was ready to be revealed.

He explained to the audience that he wanted to test something new out, and he heard the roars that he received. His smile grew just a fraction larger, if possible. He really did love almost every aspect about what he did.

As he neared the next few verses, he put his heart into what he was singing. If Alex didn't understand what he meant by this, then there was no other way of showing her. Music was his one way of truly opening himself up completely, and she just **had** to understand.

_Beautiful, one of a kind.__  
__You're something special babe,__  
__and you don't even realize__  
__that you're my heart's desire.___

_All I need and more,__  
__girl I know you're scared,__  
__But I promise, babe,__  
__I'm not who I was before._

Alex registered those lines, and she felt the tears start to cascade down her cheeks; he really had changed. He was sorry for everything he had done to hurt her and wanted a second chance.

She wasn't sure before if she was ready to forgive him, and maybe she still wasn't. All she knew was that she missed him and wanted him to be **hers** again. And he wanted the same thing.

She felt an arm around her shoulder and looked up to see Nate's father trying to comfort her. She smiled weakly, putting her head into his shoulder letting out a few more tears before composing herself.

As the rest of the concert finished, she sneaked out early, not wanting to get caught in the mass of fans after the concert. She sneaked over to his bus, knocking on the doors.

She smiled widely at the bus driver she had grown to know over the past few weeks.

"Hey, Alex? Can I talk to you?"

She stopped short at the sound of Ray's voice; they normally never had long conversations, but he sounded serious.

She started to get worked up. What if Nate told Ray to kick her off if she tried getting on?

"Sure, Ray." She tried to keep a smile on her face, but she could tell it wasn't working.

"Don't be nervous, I just wanted to ask you something. You're not going to hurt him are you? Because he's become like a son to me, and I've heard him crying himself to sleep late at night when everyone else is knocked out and he thinks nobody can hear him. He seems to forget that I'm up and can hear him mumble your name in his sleep. I hate hearing him so upset. I don't want him to be any more heartbroken than he already is."

"Oh, Ray, I couldn't hurt him. I didn't do that, did I? It wasn't me that he loved... It was Hannah... It was and never could be me... Could it?"

"Alex, you can deny it all you'd like, but it **is** you he loves. He always has and probably always will. He never mumbles Hannah's name in his sleep. He never holds Hannah's picture in his hands when he starts crying. He never puts Hannah's name in the songs that he doesn't share with the rest of the world. He never whispers that he loves Hannah into the night. You are everything to him that Hannah never could be. You can say you're not, and that it's impossible, but deep down, you know the truth."

Alex just stared at Ray in shock, trying to process everything he had just told her. It brought tears to her eyes knowing she had put him through that pain.

"Third drawer to the left, under the socks; it's where he keeps his tissues. Go ahead. Take a few."

Alex just nodded and went to find where they were.

She opened the drawer, and moved the socks, only to find a picture of herself and Nate from the year before.

She heard herself moan Nate's name out of sadness and anger, and she could feel the tears falling down, but inside she felt empty. She had been this way for awhile, but it was finally registering.

All the songs she had sung, trying to feel some kind of hatred for him, it was all a lie. At first she had thought she had hated him, but she hadn't. All she did was make herself believe that she hated him. It was all a lie.

"Hey Al- Alex, what's wrong?" Nate rushed over to her, and saw the picture in her hands.

"Oh! Um, I- I didn't mean to- Nate, I'm sorry!" Alex then jumped up and rushed into Nate's open arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

"For what, Alex? I don't get why you're sorry."

"I broke your heart, Nate! I made you cry! Only Hannah could make you cry, but then you fell in love with me, but it was too late. By that time, I was convinced you could never love me and I was gone. Nate, I'm sorry."

"Alex, I don't care. That was then, this is now. Just let it go, please." Nate grabbed Alex's hand, rubbing it with his thumb.

"I love you, Nate. And I'll stay. I'll stay forever."

_**READREADREAD!!!!!!!!**_

**This is for my best friend, Bridget, xXHeadInTheStarsXx, whose birthday was Friday. Well, that and because she's my best friend and gives me the inspiration to write each and every day. **

**So, this would have been up on Friday, except it wasn't finished, and I had been working on this so long that I didn't want it to come across as rushed (although, in the end, I think it did; you tell me). So, I was going to upload it yesterday, but my laptop died, and I couldn't find my charger. Then, when I woke up, I remembered I couldn't upload it from my laptop anyways. So here we are now.**

**This was supposed to be out the day Nick's song, Stay, came out, but it just kept getting pushed back, and I had an excuse to sit down and REALLY write until it was done.**

**Anyways, I hope you had an AMAZING birthday, girl! (:**

**And to everyone else who reads this, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you all SO much!**

**Love, Taylaa! (:**


End file.
